A New Destiny
by blunkraft96
Summary: Naruto, the descendant of Izuna Uchiha. The prophet with the cursed eyes, from a young age he resented humanity for their brutality, watch as he walks his road towards peace. "So long as there is light, there must also be darkness, so long as there are winners there must also be losers. I will create a world of peace and love, and noone will stop me!." !GreyNaruto NarutoxYugito
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Namikaze could be classified as a neglected child. The times he could remember memories from those days weren't good. His parents never showered him with love just as any parent would. But at least he had a shelter and food. Their birth was harder, seeing as Kushina's seal began to deteriorate so Minato was forced to seal the Kyuubi into the newborn triplets splitting the yin and the yang between them. Then for some reason he felt the need to seal the soul into Naruto, however demon youki always regenerates, so basically Naruto had the entire chakra form sealed into Naruto.

One night Naruto who was 5 at the time was playing with his friend Itachi who was 10 in the woods, when they heard sounds of a scuffle. What Naruto and Itachi saw next shocked both of them, there on his knees looked to be a leaf genin. They couldn't tell from their position hidden underneath the bushes. It happened so fast that, in the blink of an eye.

The genin's head rolled off of his shoulders and rolled to a complete stop right in front of Naruto and Itachi, the face stuck in a agonized look, almost stuck in the scream that died in his throat the moment he lost his life.

While Naruto and Itachi ran back crying, Naruto couldn't help but be begin to resent humanity as a whole for what had happened. On the way back while running Itachi looked over at his friend, to see that he had blood red eyes with one tomoe circling in it.

_Sharingan? Thats impossible, Naruto is not an Uchiha?_

What Itachi did not know what that Naruto was infact an Uchiha, he was a descendant of Uchiha Izuna, Madara Uchiha's younger brother, whose death drove Madara into insanity and an early grave at the hands of his friend Hashirama Senju, the Shodai Hokage.

That night Naruto did not get any sleep rather, he kept getting nightmares of what he saw. In the middle of the night he woke up with a yell, half expecting his parents to come in and ask him what happened. Instead they came in and asked him to keep it down, saying he might wake up the twins. The wedge between him and his family grew even more at that point.

Naruto was not an idiot, he had asked his parents for training once and they had neglected him, saying they were too busy. So busy they couldn't make a shadow clone for him? As time went on, Naruto began to get increasingly more colder and distant. It was obvious to see that Naruto would hold family high up on things he holds dear even if he didn't have any in his viewpoint. They lost the right to be his family after that night when they started neglecting him. Its because of that, that he thought highly of it. To him, family was something you should cherish even if there were problems. However even Naruto had his limit on what he could take.

Naruto had to solve his own problems, he realized that being sad that his parents would not train him would not solve anything, that would not solve anything. So he resolved to train himself to be the best he could be.

At the tender age of 7 Naruto had his first encounter with the Kyuubi no Yoko, and contrary to popular belief, the fox was a big softy. After some bargaining, and a little seal loosening Naruto was allowed to acess the Kyuubi's chakra without a price. Naruto to be honest would consider Kyuubi to be one of his only friends aside from Shisui and Itachi Uchiha. He had met Shisui when Itachi introduced them to each other, and immediately taking a liking to each other.

While this was going on, Naruto's home life had become even more strenous then normal, Menma and Naruko had just turned 5 and Naruto's parents were looking to start their training to control Kyuubi's power. Naruto scoffed at how they would never make any headway. They required the soul to control the mindless rage and hatred that came with the Kyuubi's chakra.

Naruto had been stealing scrolls from the family jutsu library since he was 6, when the Kyuubi had begun to help him in his training. He had stolen the jutsu scrolls for the Rasengan and the Hirashin, well not stole but memorized thanks to the Sharingan. As much as Naruto disliked the man, he had to admit he was a genius with his Jutsu.

Naruto was as much of a prodigy as Minato was, if not more thanks to his Sharingan, he was with shusui the day he died, and the emotional pain of seeing his friend die awakaned the Mangekyo Sharingan with him, then he and itachi swapped his eyes, Naruto to have the power to find peace, and Itachi to protect the village from the shadows better (Flashback in chapter 2 or 3 will go into detail,).

Ever since that day Naruto has been training his eyes, using what remains of the Uchiha library to help with his Visual Prowess, and to get the scrolls for some really amazing jutsu, that only people with the Mangekyo can open. Such as Madara's Gouka Mekkakyu, and Gouka Meshitstu.

The Uchiha Massacre was a horrible time for Naruto, he lost two of the only people that ever really cared about him. Scratch that 3 people, he saw Mikoto Uchiha as the mother he unfortunately doesn't have. With the death of Shisui and the dissappearance of Itachi, only the Sandaime Hokage was left for Naruto.

Right now Naruto was getting ready to take the Graduation Exam with his obnoxious siblings and Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke has recently moved into the Namikaze household, seeing that they werte supposed to be his gaurdians incase something happened to Mikoto and Fugaku. Being with the Hokage's family is the only thing that has kept Sasuke in the light, and the only people he really interacts with are Memna and Naruko, and Naruto to a lesser extent.

A/N: ill eb uptdating this story and the fall, at around the same time, working on both stories with a friend so ya, leave reviews and stuff as that motivates me to write, reason im making Naruto almost godlike already is because of the saying with great power comes great responsiblity. This story will mostly be about Naruto trying desperately to not let his power consume him, and trying to find a way to create peace. through whatever means necessary


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Naruto walked into the classroom wearing the new clothes he had bought, he was wearing a high collared long sleeved black shirt, with a purple belt wrapped around the waist, black ANBU pants, and black sandles. His hair also fell around his face, as two bangs looked to be framing his face. His blonde hair had streaks of black in it. And his eyes were the most impressive, his eyes were a deep dark blue, a blue that resonated with pain and sadness. Naruto's life had been tragedy after tragedy. It was these tragedies that had formed him into the man that he was. He had learned that peace would never be brought by diplomatic means.

Naruto was brought out of his musings by the voice of his annoying sister Naruko. Dear Kami, she was so annoying, she never left him alone, rather always trying to brag about how he was left out from training and shit like that.

Naruto was tempted to put her in a week long tsukiyomi, but that would unravel secrets he would prefer to be kept, as their namesake; a secret.

"Hey Dobe, here to fail the Graduation test?"  
Naruto looked up at her with a disinterested look in his eyes.

Naruko was unnerved by the way Naruto was looking at her, and went to sit at her desk.

"Weakling" Naruto scoffed.

"WHAT WAS THAT DOBE?"

Naruto just looked at her once again "Naruko, think all you want, but the truth is you dont much of anything, you cannot and will never be able to hold a candle to me."

He put her under a genjutsu, that had her living through her worst fear and she yelled out once before falling unconsciousness.

The writing test was boring as usual, the only interesting thing that happened was the taijutsu test where he was partnered once again against Naruko. Naruko seemed pretty intent on making him pay for what he did to her with the genjutsu.

"NARUTO, I'm going to crush you!"

Naruto lazily moved out of the way of her 2 punches, when she went to kick him he simply grabbed her leg before twisting her around and slamming her down on his knee.

The air brutally left Naruko's lungs and her eyes rolled back as she fell unconscious, unceremonially removing her Naruto, just got up and went back to where all the kids were looking back and mumbling "weak."

The only other funny part of the tai-jutsu exam was Hinata destroying Sakura, like she manhandled her, shut down 16 tenketsu points in a brutal yet graceful fashion.

"Good job, Hinata." Naruto said to her, Hinata looked over and started blushing madly and just nodded not trusting her voice to speak.

The ninjutsu part of the exam was boring too, like holy shit how was a clone that was an illusion going to ever help anyone? But anyway when it was his turn to go up he did.

Iruka looked at Naruto,

"Alright Naruto, you just have to do the Henge, and the Bunshin Jutsu, and lastly the Kawarimi"

Naruto nodded before worldlessly switching himself with a chair, well more specifically Naruko's chair.

Most of the class was shocked at Naruto's seal less kawarimi.

"Iruka-sensei, is it alright if I do a different type of Bunshin? I have too much chakra to be able to use the Normal Bunshin."  
"That's fine Naruto."  
Naruto nodded before grabbing his kunai and cutting his hand open. Letting the blood drip down Naruto made a couple of hand signs.

"Chi-Bunshin"

Out of the blood 3 perfect copies of Naruto came out.

Iruka finally got over his dumbfounded look before asking him to do the henge.

Naruto was gone, and in his place stood Madara Uchiha, with the Sharingan swirling menacingly.

He turned around and looked Naruko in the eye causing her to shit herself and Memna to giggle quietly.

Naruto had almost forgotten that Memna even existed, memna was pretty quiet, but overall he was a nice guy. While he wasn't a prodigy like Naruto, he was a very hard worker. He was also very easy-going, and he and Naruto actually had a bond.

After Iruka declared that he had passed Naruto went up and grabbed the headband.

"Ja ne"  
He then grabbed his hand and whatever he touched seemed to dissappear. The class looked on in shock, it looked like the class dobe had been keeping some secrets ne?

_

That night at dinner, Jiraiya and Kakashi ate with the Namikaze family. Kushina was almost done with dinner when she called out for the family to get ready. They all began to chatter as they got ready to have dinner.

Jiraiya looked at Minato "Don't forget to ask Naruto by the way Minato."  
Minato just looked at him with his mouth shaping into an O. Minato nodded his head to show that he knew.

_Flashback_

_Minato was at his desk working through the god awful paperwork again when he felt the presence of his sensei Jiraiya on the windowsill._

"_Hey Sensei, what brings you here?"_

"_Minato, the toad's gave me a prophecy, the old one changed."  
_"_..."  
_"_The new prophecy is this "Two shall rise, as one shall fall, the prophet with the cursed vision will seek to bring peace, but end up destroying it all. The path to his hell however will be paved with good intentions"_

"_Wait, what? Are you trying to suggest that one of my kids will fall?_

"_Minato you know that prophecies can change over time, so don't freak out about it, right now we need to see about that cursed eyes thing."_

"_My guess is that whoever has the cursed eyes in your family, will probably have some Sharingan or some type of dou-jutsu so they will seek power, just ask them what they would do for power and we'll go from there."  
_"_Sensei, I have a really bad feeling about this"_

The entire Namikaze family began to file down the stairs as they got ready for dinner. They all sat around the table, Sasuke, Naruko, Menma, Minato, Kushina, Jiraiya and Kakashi.

"Minato-kun, where is Naruto-chan?" Kushina asked slightly worried about her eldest son.

"I Dont Know, he should be home soon."  
They then noticed what looked to be a swirling vortex appear above one of the empty seats, and out of that vortex came Naruto Namikaze, with a black eye, bloody lip, and what looked to be a broken arm.

Everyone at the table gasped at how Naruto looked right now.

Naruto for his part looked shocked and how they had waited for him at dinner, this almost never happened. Most of the time they just ate without waiting for him, and he would go eat the leftovers.

Jiraiya however was looking at him with narrowed eyes, he could sense they boys chakra and was concerned. Never before had he felt such malicious and dark chakra before, not even Orochimaru's came close to this.

Naruko was looking at her brother with barely concealed hate, and anger. She still remembered how he humiliated her during the exams today.

Menma was looking at his brother with concern on his face, Naruto and him somewhat got along. He never really saw his brother since Naruto was never allowed to train with them when they were little.

Seeking to break the akward situation that had settled over the dinner table Kushina began to speak.

"So Kids, how was your day at school today?"  
Naruko and Menma began to excitedly talk about their day at school, about how their graduation exams went and about how they graduated at the top of the class.

"What about you Naruto-chan? How was your day?"  
Naruto rose his head up from eating his food, to look at Kushina with a raised eyebrow.

"As well as it could go for me why?"  
"What do you mean as well as it could go for you?"  
"Well I only had to run from two mobs of civilians today, which as fun as that sounds isn't really all that great."  
Jiraiya at this point decided to get his two-cents in,

"Naruto, do you by any chance have a Sharingan?"  
"And why the sudden interest in my life Jiraiya-_sama_?"

Everyone at the table was caught off guard by the honorific, and the tone with which it was used.

"Come on Naruto, dont be so formal with me, just call me Uncle Jiraiya or something."  
Naruto rose his eyebrow once again

"Ill stick to sama, after all you did tell my parents I was nothing after you got some prophecy from some old toad. So seeing as how you are all of a sudden taking an interest in my life again, I can only assume this prophecy changed somehow? Correct me if I'm wrong Jiraiya-_sama_" Naruto drawled out, "And yes to answer your question, I do have a Sharingan, that has been perfected to its highest state possible. I am the fourth person to ever unlock the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan."  
Everyone else looked on in shock of what Naruto just said, that he had the most powerful version of the Sharingan? Sasuke just outright fainted. The rest of the family looked on like fishes stuck out of the water. Minato was the first to be able to form words again.

"And just who would the other 3 be Naruto?"  
"Glad you asked that tou-sama, the other 3 would be Indra Ootusiki, Madara Uchiha, and Itachi Uchiha."  
Naruto got up being done with his Dinner, and began to clean off his plates before putting them in the sink.

"Naruto how come you never told us this?" Kushina asked fearfully, as if somehow already knowing the answer.

"Simple okaa-san, you never bothered to ask."

Jiraiya was now looking at Naruto with narrowed eyes

"Naruto, what have you given up for those eyes and power?"  
Naruto looked back with a sad smile that spoke volumes of the pain he was suffering and his eyes reflected disappointment too.

"Everything" he simply said and began to walk back up the stairs leaving behind a very stunned family and a fuming Naruko behind and a sad Memna, a distraught Kakashi, a bothered Jiraiya, a brooding Sasuke, and a heartbroken Kushina and Minato.

"Sochi, just how much have you suffered?"

A/N: Im halfway done with the next chapter of The Fall, and also I will have Naruto defecting from the village at a much later point in this story. He will defect halfway through the Sasuke retrieval arc if not much later. This story is mostly comprised of Naruto coming to terms with the power he has and determining the path he is going to take. The reason for his malicious chakra will be told later. I will be doing a timeskip to the Chuunin Exams preliminary after announcing the teams since that is where there will be a major revelation in the story. There will be on invasion in this story, because of the fact that Minato survived alot of things change. And in the Chuunin exams Naruto will fight Sasuke and Menma and Naruko. I should have the next chapter of the fall out on tuesday. Review so I can keep writing and stuff like that.

Ja Ne


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Academy Graduation Team Placement/ Timeskip to Chuunin Finals

Naruto got up early that morning seeing it was time for their team placements, Naruto was not looking forward to breakfast that morning, it was most probably going to be very akward at the least.

Its not everyday that you reveal to your parents you have one of the most powerful doujutsu's in the world perfected. In fact Naruto was already mad at himself for revealing that, it would bring to many unwanted questions.

His annoying sister was probably going to be an annoying litle bitch, and he was gonna get interrogated by Jiraiya.

Dear Kami why did he have to be an idiot and say he had given up everything for power. It wasn't a complete lie, seeing he had to give up his childhood and innocence, and he lost his only two friends. However using his power, he would bring peace.

That day at the Academy their teams were assigned was a decent day for Naruto until he learned that his team would be a 5 man cell with two jonin senseis. That would have been fine except his team was Naruto, Sasuke, Memna and Naruko and Sakura Haruno. Their two senseis were Kushina Namikaze and Kakashi Hatake, a prime team if your goal was to piss of Naruto.

The entire 6 months that they were a team was a nightmare for Naruto, a part of him was sad that they refused to work with him, with Naruko further demeaning him every chance she got, along with Sakura. Memna acted as the only barrier between the two and Naruto. Memna and Sasuke actually had a really good relationship, Sasuke had even begun to be nicer to Naruto for a change, most probably because he respected his power, but he would mostly be an ass, calling him dobe or some other shit, or some weird Uchiha bullshit like that. Naruto wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth, this was a bond, a bond he had never had before Itachi and Shisui and he would treasure it. Naruto had led a lonely life for the past 6 years after Itachi left and Shisui died, it was that loneliness that had contributed to his fragile mental state. Naruto had also struck up a really close friendship bordering on relationship with Ino Yamanaka. They had gotten really close seeing that Inoichi was a close friend of Minato's, so they would have dinner together alot. Unlike the rest of the people in Naruto's generation Ino possesed a level head. They both liked each other, but at first Naruto had cold feet when it came to relationships, he just did not want to get too close to someone due to betrayal. But eventually his heart overruled his head and he asked Ino out, and for the last 5 months they have been a happy couple. She had also been able to quell the darker feelings that tended to follow Naruto around. However during the preliminaries of the Chuunin Exams something had happened, something bad.

The fight was Naruko vs Ino and Naruko took it upon herself to humiliate Ino during her match in order to aggravate Naruto

_Flashback_

_Ino was on the floor coughing after having taken a huge hit to the stomach from Naruko. Ino kept coughing and eventually coughed out a copious amount of blood. _

"_INO" shouted Naruto desperately, she looked to be in serious pain, and the proctor wasn't calling the match. _

_Suddenly everyone heard the sound of spinning chakra and everyone looked to see Naruko with an insane smile on her face, as she grabbed the ball of spinning chakra in her hand and shoved it towards Ino's exposed gut._

_Ino's body began to spin and shot off like a bullet towards the wall where she crumpled and was unresponsive. _

"_Haha, Naruto-baka you can't even protect your own girlfriend, how are you going to bring peace to the world?"  
It was that day that Naruto's entire philosophy was twisted, as he looked down on the form of his crumbled girlfriend, her last words before falling uncoscious were "Naruto-kun."_

_He was brought out of his musing's by Naruko's laugh, deciding to show her who was the dominant sibling he looked up at her before flashing his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, before anyone could react he activated his Kamui and swallowed her into his pocket dimension. He wouldn't bring her out of it for 2 days. Ino later fell into a coma, as Ino fell into a coma, so did Naruto fall to his inner darkness and cemented himself down the path of the Uchiha curse of Hatred. He would fight Sasuke in the first round of the Chuunin Exam finals, if all went according to his plan, he would fight Sasuke, then Hinata, then Naruko. The 3 people who hated him the most would find out what Naruto had learned, that pain was inevitable, however suffering was optional. _

Naruto had recently managed to sneak into the Uchiha Compound and gone into their holy shrine and read the tablet. He was shocked and horrified at what the tablet said The secrets of the Mangekyō Sharingan, such as instructions on how to obtain it, and its ability to control the bijuu. The story of the Ōtsutsuki and the Shinju. The Infinite Tsukuyomi is what would save the world.

He also found scrolls that were hidden by a high level genjutsu there that held the scrolls of all of Madara's techniques, his gunbai and sickle, and a replica copy of his red armor and some hair gel? There was also a letter written by Madara himself before his defection.

The scrolls that were left behind were for Katon: Gouka Mekkakyu, and Katon: Gouka Meshitsu, and for Katon: Ryuen Hoka, His Gunbai was left, as well as a scroll for all of his techniques and how to properly wield it.

The most bad-ass part was the armor he had left behind, it was all red and it fit with Naruto's style to be honest. He had one month to learn everything that were on these scrolls, smirking to himself Naruto got ready for a hectic month of training.

"TAJUU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU"

The stadium was packed full. Among all of the audience there were daimyos, important business man and shinobi from other villages who just came to watch, after all the chunnin exams is where the best genins are.

The kage box was located above the audience and they had a particular vantage point to watch the matches. They were the judges and so they needed to evaluate properly the contestants.

There were two kages currently sitting in the kage box. The hokage was the first and had two body guards. Kushina Uzumaki and Jiraiya of the Sannin

In the third chair was A, the yondaime Raikage and his bodyguards, Darui and C.

"Seems like Uchiha Sasuke is missing" - A commented. Yugito was the strongest gennin they had in Kumo and he was expecting she could put all of these to shame, primarily the Uchiha.

"I heard he was training with his sensei Hatake Kakashi so maybe he picked up his bad habit" - the Yondaime said chuckling and A snorted.

The Hokage and Raikage were talking when they noticed the Kazekage arriving. The Kazekage was known for using his gold dust similar to how Gaara manages to use his sand.

He used a voice amplification jutsu and said "Welcome ladies and gentleman to this year's Chunnin exams finals. This year we have many talented gennins from Konoha, Kumo, Suna and Taki. Now without further delays let's begin the matches" - the hokage concluded and the crowd cheered.

In the arena Hayate was explaining the rules at the participants and they were pretty much the same as during the preliminaries.

"Let's begin... Naruto Namikaze and Sasuke Uchiha stay, the rest of you go to the waiting area" - Hayate said and everyone started to leave.

Sasuke walked up to the proctor with a smug look on his face, he dressed in a black short sleeved shirts, and arm warmers, along with white shorts with leg warmers. He was smiling like he was the shit.

5 minutes in, Naruto was still nowhere to be seen, and the proctor was getting impatient.

"If Naruto Namikaze does not show up in 5 Minutes he will be disqualified."

Then all of a sudden there was a loud noise, like wind being sucked in and a swirling vortex appeared, and out of it appeared Naruto.

The man had long blonde hair with streaks of black in it , he had bangs covering his left eye. His eyes were Onyx, and he was standing at an impressive 5'9''.He wore black pants, a longsleeved dark blue battle robe with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back. He was wearing black gloves and had a gunbai strapped to his back. (What Madara and Izuna wore during warring clans era)

But what really shone was his eyes, those dark black pools seemed to radiate with a longing for companionship, pain, and for a second it seemed like there was a certain level of insanity there. A controlled insanity, but insanity nonetheless.

Sasuke for his part was fuming at the look that Naruto had, it reminded him of the pictures he had seen of Madara Uchiha.

"YOU, you UCHIHA POSER, How dare you wield the clan symbol and gunbai."

Naruto looked at him and said "I believe that if you have the sharingan, and it was not impacted means you have some Uchiha blood in you ne?"

Sasuke was too angry at the moment to comprehend what Naruto was saying, his anger clouding his judgement he charged at Naruto with low chuunin speed. To Naruto he looked like a fresh Academy student running at him, deciding to humor Sasuke for a bit in taijutsu, he settled into his stance. He called it the Dragon Fist, it was a mix between the Interceptor fist, and of Goken.

As Sasuke finally reached Naruto he went for a left punch before Naruto kicked him away, Sasuke caught his balance in midair before twisting himself to try to kick at Naruto again. This time Naruto simply ducked under the kick then gave a brutal punch to Sasuke's chest before sweeping his legs out from under him.

The entire crowd was quiet in shock, not expecting the demon brat to be able to boss around their beloved Uchiha like that.

Sasuke saw that their was no way that he would be able to defeat Naruto in taijutsu. So he jumped back and began to go through handseals.

"Katon: Housenka no Jutsu"

Naruto just looked at it impassively "Is this the best you can do sasu-chan?, let me show you a real fire jutsu."  
Naruto held up the tiger hand sign before taking a deep breath moulding the chakra in his lungs before letting it out.

"Katon: GOUKA Meshitsu"

Naruto blew out a steady stream of fire, towards Sasuke that dodged the flames, however while he was in midair Naruto made another set of hand signs before

"Katon: Ryuen Hoka nu Jutsu"

Naruto blew out 5 fish flamed projectiles towards Sasuke who was not able to dodge in time, and there was a loud explosion as Sasuke was hit by the projectiles and flew back crashing into the wall.

When the smoke cleared Sasuke lay there unconscious and the proctor was fast to declare the match over.

The crowd was shocked, the demon brat and dead last of the academy had just defeated one of the favorites to win the tournament

The next match would be Hinata vs Shikamaru, with the winner facing Naruto in the next round.

A/N: Sorry about the long time between the updates, just figuring out where im taking story after chuunin exams arc. Probably gonna haev Naruto go into anbu where he sees just how corrupt the world is before he defects.


End file.
